Aprendiendo de Besos
by Sergex
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Lana va a ver a su hermano mayor en busca de un consejo sobre un asunto muy importante. Además, puede o no implicar un cierto enamoramiento de ella.


Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Por lo tanto, lo que están por leer no es una historia original de mi parte, es una traducción dedicada hacia el fandom hispanoparlante.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar este _one-shot_ al idioma español.

 **GRACIAS**

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de Weavillian.

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí.

* * *

A pesar de que muchos no quieran admitirlo, es claro que nosotros tenemos una cierta familiarización con nuestro cuerpo. Conforme avanza el tiempo, muchas de las cosas que creímos importantes para nosotros, de pronto se vuelven más inservibles o, de plano, algo arcaicas para nuestros gustos. Al mismo tiempo, conforme vas creciendo más te asocias con tu entorno, no sólo de los recursos que dispones, sino también de las personas que ocupan un lugar especial en tu vida.

Queramos o no, el desarrollo, tanto físico como cognitivo, es necesario como vital en nuestra faceta como ser vivo. Ni los animales, ni siquiera los humanos en general están exentos de esa norma. Tarde o temprano las cosas tienen que cambiar acorde a las circunstancias y exigencias del mundo físico, todo en pos de promover una mejor adaptabilidad hacia esos cambios.

Por casi seis años, la residencia Loud ha tenido grandes cambios, tanto positivos como algunos un tanto desfavorables. No obstante, a lo largo de esos cambios también hubo algunos problemas algo complicados para los hermanos Loud, pero siempre había una u otra alternativa para su solución.

Esto siempre lo sabía de antemano Lana, porque después de unos treinta minutos de cuidadosa consideración, la lista de siete alternativas que tenía a la mano se redujo a sólo una.

Este problema fue estrictamente un dilema de "no se permiten padres". No veía el punto de tratarlo con su padre sobreprotector tratando de proteger a su "angelito" de doce años de esos "chicos malvados", una tendencia molesta con la que tuvo que crecer cuando Lynn salió de la casa para ir a la universidad. Como siempre, él lo superaría una vez que ella tuviera la edad suficiente para conducir (por desgracia, saber cómo reparar un automóvil no contaba), pero por el momento su padre se mantendría en alerta máxima. Todavía recordaba lo enfadado que su padre estaba cuando descubrió que Lola se había tomado de la mano con Winston en el quinto grado (esas pobres almohadas estaban muy empapadas después de tanto llanto), y lo último que quería era repetir eso de nuevo.

Mamá era más sensata, pero discutir con su esposo para ver la razón en un asunto relacionado con chicos fue tan efectivo como intentar que Lola dejara de usar accesorios en vano. Por lo tanto, con muy poca probabilidad de resultados positivos, eso hizo que sus dos padres fueran tan efectivos como una puerta blindada en un submarino.

Lily, para la bendición conspicua de sus padres, todavía estaba en la afamada fase de su vida en que "los chicos son asquerosos" a la tierna edad de siete años. Incluso si había cierta experiencia que ella hubiese estado reteniendo a todos, Lana no podía imaginar que Lily tuviera un fuerte estómago para hablar sobre "el proceso" después del Paso 2 sin sentirse mal. Después de sus padres, ella fue la siguiente en ser dejada de lado como un mal hábito.

A pesar de ser tan inteligente como lo indicaba, Lisa todavía tenía algunas... complicaciones de lidiar con su desarrollo social. Ella acaba de recibir un memorándum hace unas semanas que no estaba bien usar un equipo de vigilancia para comerse con los ojos a su _crush_ mientras estaban en la santidad de su hogar. Lana ni siquiera quería pensar cuál era su idea de hacer eso, así que ella fue la próxima en descartarse.

Lana ni siquiera tuvo que pensar dos veces para excluir a Lola. Podía ver más allá de sus alardes, sus afirmaciones de que ya había hecho eso con varios chicos antes (los más lindos, por supuesto) y que había dejado a Lana atrás en el polvo.

" _Si... claro_ _, Lola, claro"_ , pensó Lana con un blanqueo de ojos en el momento en que descartó a Lola fuera de su lista de posibles aliados.

Tardó un buen tiempo en descartar también a Lucy, pero Lana se encontró satisfecha con su decisión. Era cierto que de todos sus hermanos, Lucy era la única que estaba saliendo (sin el conocimiento de su padre, por supuesto), pero lo último en lo que Lana podía pensar con la relación de Lucy y Silas es que fuera... romántica. Ni siquiera podía imaginarlos haciendo tanto como abrazarse, ni mucho menos cualquier "cosa" aparte. Tal vez su prejuicio era injusto, pero esto era una emergencia

" _¡Maldita sea!"_ , pensó Lana.

Ella simplemente sintió que estaba obligada solo por el consejo más sabio...

... es por esa razón que estaba frente a la puerta de Lincoln, esperando a que su hermano mayor respondiera a su llamada y su súplica.

Por mucho tonto que fuera, Lincoln todavía había estado cerca de esa cuadra, y cuando se trataba de cuidar su bienestar, Lincoln siempre había demostrado ser un confidente confiable. Aunque era un poco cliché acudir a él para resolver un problema, a Lana no le importaba nada; ella quería lo mejor, y estaba segura de que lo conseguiría con su hermano mayor.

Si alguien podía enseñarle a besarse con un chico, ese era Lincoln.

* * *

Mirando a su hermana menor con confusión, Lincoln se levantó de la cama ‒dejando su teléfono en el proceso‒ y caminó hacia su lugar frente a la puerta, esperando escucharla mucho mejor desde allí.

‒ Lo siento, ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste? ‒ preguntó.

Lana sabía que la petición de Lincoln era justa; no era como si ella lo hubiera preguntado claramente; en todo caso, era más como un murmullo. Aún así, ¡eso no significaba que esto no fuera molesto! Se suponía que era simple: pedirle a Lincoln consejos sobre besos y que terminase con eso.

Simple, ¿verdad?

Pero Lana se había encontrado con solo capaz de murmurar su pregunta después de ponerse en el lugar. No era embarazoso antes de encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano, pero ahora allí estaba, con el cuerpo temblando, la cara enrojecida y con las palabras atrapadas en su garganta como si fueran un montón de miel acumulándose ahí.

" _¡Vamos, Lana! ¡Tú puedes con esto!"_

La marimacha se gritó a sí misma en su cabeza en un intento por darse ánimos, pero su cuerpo no podía someterse a la tarea de sobrellevar lo que ahora era una operación arriesgada.

‒ Yo... eh...

Lana murmuró, incapaz de mirar a Lincoln a la cara. Lo más que podía, además de eso, era retorcerse las manos nerviosamente.

Lincoln tituló su cabeza en confusión.

‒ ¿Lana?

Lana tragó saliva.

‒ ¿S-si?

‒ ¿Hay algo con lo que te pueda ayudar?

Lana asintió, como si fuera un perro tratando de sacudirse el agua de su pelaje después de un baño.

Lincoln se rió entre dientes y sonrió.

‒ Bueno, ¿cuál es el problema?

Ahora, Lana estaba encogiéndose por lo sudorosas que estaban ahora sus palmas, y las limpió contra su overol antes de intentar hablar de nuevo.

‒ B-bueno, la cosa es que... yo... este... solo te necesito pa-para... ahh... ahh...

‒ ¿Sí?

Lana gruñó ante el tono burlón de la voz divertida de su hermano, que finalmente la hizo estallar y soltar:

‒ ¡NECESITO QUE ME ENSEÑES A CÓMO BESAR, ¿DE ACUERDO?!

La piel de Lana palideció como un fantasma, y sus tripas se unieron en pequeños nudos nerviosos. Ignorando la reacción de sorpresa de Lincoln, inmediatamente se tapó la boca con las manos, tratando en vano de evitar que sus incriminatorias palabras penetraran a través de las delgadas paredes de su casa y flotaran en las cercanías de su padre.

Pero después de unos buenos veinte segundos, Lana dejó caer sus manos y suspiró aliviada ya que no se veía ningún signo de un padre objetable a la vista. Aunque ahora que veía bien a Lincoln, y lo que pensaba que era aprensión en su rostro, había una posibilidad de que tuviera que intentar convencer de hacer su propuesta con él, una idea que no le sentaba bien a ella en absoluto.

Simplemente no lo soportaría aún más, su tez estaba ya estaba decolorada casi al mismo tono de un vestido blanco, su mente estaba completamente saturada de emociones a tal punto que fuera a explotar como una dinamita y, para colmo, tenía un par de moños deslindándose a través de su propio pelo debido a la cantidad de nerviosismo como para llamar a Lincoln su única esperanza y, lo peor de todo... ¡lo último que necesitaba era que él opinara mal sobre ella!

Afortunadamente, en lugar de que él viviera con su temor de que él la corriera de su habitación o la delatara con su padre, el pasmo de Lincoln finalmente se desvaneció, una sonrisa emergiendo con una exclamación tenue y un poco seca de entendimiento en la que su boca no había estado antes.

‒ ¿Eso es todo? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, con una sonrisa que tenía un aura divertida.

Aunque no estaba encantada con la alegría de Lincoln a costa suya, Lana al menos estaba lo suficientemente contenta con la forma en que parecía no estar en contra de la idea.

‒ Sí. ‒ dijo Lana, con un tono que era demasiado informal como para borrar su nerviosismo anterior. ‒ Eso es todo.

Con eso, Lincoln tomó asiento en el borde de su cama y palmeó el lugar a su lado. Una vez que Lana tomó la iniciativa a su invitación, la sonrisa de Lincoln regresó en forma extraña cuando preguntó:

‒ Entonces, ¿cómo se llama?

Lana arqueó una ceja, confundida. ‒ ¿Perdón?

‒ El chico al que quieres besar. ‒ aclaró Lincoln. ‒ ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Como si un interruptor se golpeara en su rostro, las mejillas de Lana florecieron con una capa de rojo brillante. Sin embargo, esta vez ella entendió por qué. No es de extrañar ahora por qué estaba tan nerviosa de preguntar.

Lincoln estaba fisgoneando el por qué exactamente de que estuviera avergonzada. Ciertamente era un chico y, sin duda, era la razón por la que Lana había querido ser enseñada en las "artes del besuqueo" en primer lugar. Pero si quería conseguir lo que quería de Lincoln, tendría que pelear contra todo obstáculo posible para entrar en detalles...

... o, ¿saben qué? Lincoln siempre podría llegar al fondo sin tener que decir una palabra.

‒ Ahh... ‒ exclamó juguetonamente el muchacho, antes de darle leves codazos en las costillas mientras le preguntaba:

‒ Es Skippy, ¿verdad?

Lana sintió que se sonrojaba más y cuando las palabras le fallaron, ella asintió débilmente. Aparentemente, la insistente frase de "Me gusta como amigo" solo podía funcionar tan bien, especialmente después de que se estableciera lo contrario hace más de seis años con esa maldita carta... Lana todavía se preguntaba qué habría pasado con su amistad si ella hubiera tenido las agallas para salir como el que la escribió.

Sí, Skippy era un chico muy amistoso, pero Lana siempre había deseado algo más que eso, y como no podía verse profesando su amor con un monólogo cursi o algo anónimo, optó por recurrir a el método más rápido y efectivo que se le pudo haber ocurrido para poner en práctica una vez que llegara el momento: agarrarlo por esas lindas mejillas pecosas, arrastrarlo hacia adelante y besarlo hasta que se derrita en un charco.

‒ ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ‒ exclamó Lincoln, con una sonrisa triunfante.

A pesar de sí misma, Lana esbozó una sonrisa.

‒ ¿Quieres la llave de la ciudad, Ace Savvy? ‒ ella bromeó.

La broma le valió un leve pellizco en la mejilla, que ella tomó con la suficiente amplitud como para no hacer una mueca como solía hacer.

‒ No, pero tomaré un 'gracias' una vez que hayamos terminado, jovencita ‒ dijo Lincoln, tomando un tono un poco más grave y juguetón en su voz, como si quisiera imitar a su superhéroe favorito de la infancia.

Para cuando retiró su mano, tomo la iniciativa de comenzar con la propuesta de su hermanita:

‒ Ahora bien, en nuestra primera y única lección, nosotros tendremos que...

Sin embargo, el chico de pelo blanco no pudo terminar la oración debido a que Lana lo encaró con perplejidad, como si le hubiera arrancado una migaja de pan de su mano tal cual ave de rapiña en un día en la playa.

‒ ¿En serio? ¿Sólo toma una lección?

Lincoln resopló.

‒ Por supuesto. Besar es fácil una vez que sabes qué hacer y tienes suficiente práctica antes de hacerlo.

Los puños de Lana se apretaron con anticipación mientras ella se movía en su asiento.

‒ ¡Guau! ¡Esto va a estar bueno! ‒ exclamó ella.

Lincoln se rió por su entusiasmo.

‒ Bueno, bueno. Solo cálmate para que podamos comenzar, ¿de acuerdo?

El cuerpo de Lana se apagó de inmediato cuando sus ojos grandes y brillantes miraron fijamente a los de Lincoln, como si pudiera retener su conocimiento más rápido al atravesarlo con su mirada.

‒ Está bien, entonces la primera parte que debes saber sobre los besos es que primero debes controlar tu aliento ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Lo último que quieres es la halitosis antes de que sellen sus labios. Eso significa que no habrá ningún sándwich de rábanos picantes con atún o algún otro bocadillo antes de que lo lleves a cabo. Y nunca está de más estallar una menta o dos en tu boca antes de besarlo. Sin embargo, no exageres; demasiada menta es casi tan mala como apestosa.

Lana anotó la nota mental, pero lo hizo con un poco de tristeza. Tener que desistir de su almuerzo favorito antes de realizar el beso, al menos por un rato, sería un sacrificio, pero al menos valdría la pena.

‒ También debes asegurarte de cerrar los ojos justo antes de que tus labios hagan contacto con los de tu pareja. ‒ continuó Lincoln. ‒ Puede ser incómodo si sigues mirando a la persona que estás besando mientras lo haces. Además, y esto es solo por mi experiencia, realmente te pierdes en el momento en que todo lo demás está cerrado de ti.

Una sonrisa tonta estalló en la cara de Lana, y suspiró pensativa ante la idea. Tenía que admitir que eso sonaba muy bien.

‒ Está bien, así que... buen aliento y ojos cerrados ‒ repitió Lana una vez que salió de su neblina amorosa. ‒ ¿Correcto?

‒ Sí. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Ahora bien, para el siguiente paso, debes recordar respirar por la nariz. Sé que suena obvio, pero algunas personas olvidan ese detalle y se alejan rápidamente para tomar aire porque estaban tan concentradas en los besos, y olvidaron respirar. Así que de nuevo, recuerda respirar por la nariz.

‒ ¡Lo tengo! ‒ dijo Lana, las instrucciones estampadas en su mente. ‒ ¡Continua, por favor!

Lincoln sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

‒ Paciencia, joven saltamontes. Llegaré al final lo suficientemente pronto.

Lana simplemente sacó la lengua con descaro mientras que Lincoln siguió adelante.

‒ Lo siguiente que debes recordar... ‒ continuó Lincoln ‒... es inclinar tu cabeza, para que sus narices no choquen entre sí. Si eso sucede, te dolerá con locura, y perderás instantáneamente el elemento sorpresa.

Lana se estremeció de miedo. Tomar a Skippy por sorpresa fue lo único que la ayudó a retener el coraje para llevar a cabo su plan. A pesar de que esas cosas sobre las mentas y la respiración parecían importantes, recordarle inclinar la cabeza tenía prioridad sobre todo lo demás.

‒ Bien, Lana. ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Aquí viene la última y más importante parte, así que asegúrate de prestar mucha atención.

Lana se inclinó, con los ojos encendidos, maravillada de adónde iría Lincoln con esto.

‒ Asegúrate de que tus labios estén bien ‒ le dijo Lincoln a su "alumna". ‒ No hace falta decir que debes asegurarte de que no estén agrietados, pero tener el par de labios adecuado va más allá de eso.

Para aclarar su punto, Lincoln estableció lo siguiente:

‒ Para demostrarlo, quiero que hagas una cara con "trompitas", quiero que fingas que estás a punto de besar a Skippy.

Lana se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le pidió, frunciendo los labios lo más fuerte que pudo, hasta el punto en que sus mejillas se hundieron. Lincoln se tapó la boca con la mano, pero su diversión era demasiado evidente para que Lana no la notara.

‒ Bien... eso, no ‒ dijo Lincoln entre risas. ‒ No hagas eso cuando lo beses.

Lana, demasiado molesta como para avergonzarse, solo acarició y aflojó los labios en su puchero.

‒ Pues me alegra que pensaras que fue gracioso ‒ refunfuñó ella, mientras se movía hasta que le dio la espalda a su hermano.

Ahora sintiéndose un poco culpable, Lincoln se adelantó y la abrazó.

‒ Lo siento. ‒ dijo Lincoln, suplicante en una voz baja. ‒ No debería haberme reído. Solo estaba tratando de mostrarte lo que se suponía que debías hacer, y me dejé llevar un poco. ¿Te importa darle otra oportunidad a tu hermano descerebrado?

A pesar de sus intentos de mantenerse enojada, Lana se encontró suspirando por la derrota y empujándose en su abrazo.

‒ Sí, supongo ‒ dijo, con tristeza vacilante en su voz.

Había perdonado a Lincoln, pero eso no significaba que su impresión sobre ella no le molestara. Sabía que estaba un poco emocionada por recibir instrucciones para besar al chico de sus sueños, pero ¿estaba tan fuera de sí que Lincoln sintió que su intento valía la pena reírse?

A pesar de que estaba llena de zarcillos de angustia y dudas, Lana escuchó atentamente lo que Lincoln tenía que decirle después de que él se había alejado de ella y se giró para mirarlo una vez más.

‒ Verás... la razón por la que quería que hicieras una cara con "labios de pato" es porque quería ver cómo lucían tus labios ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ Tus labios estaban demasiado rígidos... Créeme no querrás que sean lo suficientemente duros hasta el punto en que lo hagas sentir como si estuviera besando una estatua de mármol.

La miseria afligida de Lana rápidamente se evaporó bajo una sabiduría tan simple, dejándola con la idea de que todavía tenía una oportunidad después de todo.

‒ Entonces... ‒ dijo Lana, esperando hincharse mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse. ‒ ¿todo lo que tengo que hacer es solo suavizar mis labios?

‒ Sí, pero no tanto. No querrás que él piense que está besando a un pez muerto. ‒ respondió Lincoln, tomándola de una mano. ‒ Déjame mostrarte cómo se hace.

Antes de que Lana pudiera tener la oportunidad de protestar, Lincoln se inclinó y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano. Levantó la vista y se apresuró a sofocar una risa feliz en su rostro adorable y confundido, ya que quería mantener la dignidad de Lana intacta después de prometer que lo haría.

‒ ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ‒ preguntó Lana, mientras retrocedía.

Lincoln respondió con una pregunta propia. ‒ ¿Recuerdas cómo se sintió eso en tu mano?

‒ Ahh... sí. Se sintió... cálido, supongo ‒ dijo Lana, insegura de si estaba al tanto.

Lincoln negó con la cabeza.

‒ No. Lo que quiero decir es que... bueno, no estabas equivocada, pero no era eso a lo que me refería. Mis labios no eran demasiado suaves ni demasiado duros. Aquí, lo haré de nuevo.

Mientras repetía la acción, Lana se aseguró de prestar atención a lo que Lincoln quería que se concentrara. Efectivamente, el beso fue tal como lo describió Lincoln; el equilibrio perfecto entre firme y suelto.

‒ ¿Ves? Ahora, de nuevo, recuerda cómo se sintió eso. ‒ dijo Lincoln después de retroceder. ‒ Así de difícil es querer besar a Skippy. Y si quieres practicar, sigue besando tu mano hasta que puedas sentir lo mismo sin siquiera intentarlo.

En este punto, el corazón de Lana estaba a punto de estallar de gozo excitable mientras una amplia sonrisa cubría la mitad de su rostro. Esto era lo que estaba buscando todo el tiempo, y no podría haber pedido un mejor conjunto de instrucciones de un mejor maestro. Si esto era todo lo que tenía que hacer, ¡entonces podría iniciar su plan tan pronto como mañana!

Saltando de su asiento, abordó a Lincoln en la cama con un abrazo de oso, mientras que sus piernas pataleaban de alegría y acariciaba su cabeza contra su pecho.

‒ ¡Muchas gracias, Linc! ‒ chilló Lana, con un tono claramente alegre.

El pecho de Lincoln se hinchó por el orgullo que sentía; el simple hecho de ayudar a sus hermanas menores a no envejecer... era algo íntimo y placentero. Echaría de menos este tipo de interacción personal en particular una vez que saliera de la casa para ir a la universidad en un año, pero aún quedaba tiempo de aprovechar todas las oportunidades para sentirse como un hermano mayor confiable cada vez que pudiera.

‒ No hay problema. ‒ dijo Lincoln, mientras apretaba a Lana. ‒ Simplemente no lo beses demasiado bien, ¿de acuerdo? No queremos tener que hacer planes de boda.

Después de compartir una risa con el chiste provocativo, Lana se separó del abrazo, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y dejó a su "maestro" para que pudiera volver a su habitación y practicar lo que le habían enseñado.

" _Muy bien"_ , pensó Lana mientras comenzaba a picotearse el dorso de la mano con los labios, _"Ahora, tengo trabajo por hacer. ¡Cuidado, Skippy, aquí viene Lana Loud!"_

* * *

A pesar de que Lana pensó que estaría lista tan pronto como el día después de su lección, ella decidió ir en contra de eso en favor de otros dos días de práctica. Al final, pensó que sería mejor estar a salvo que arrepentirse, y además de eso, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar en el enfoque correcto para esto de todos modos.

Dicho "enfoque correcto" la hizo esperar junto a una serie de casilleros en el tercer piso de su escuela durante el almuerzo y enviar un mensaje de texto a Skippy para que se encontrase con ella allí. Afortunadamente, solo unos pocos estudiantes estaban dando vueltas a la distancia, lo que significaba que Lana probablemente no tendría audiencia mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante y besaba al niño de sus sueños...

" _Espera... ¿el chico de mis sueños? ¡Puaj!"_

O bien la disposición de Lola estaba empezando a contagiarse de ella o estaba tan irremediablemente enamorada todo este tiempo y ni siquiera lo sabía; ella a regañadientes eligió la última opción, teniendo en cuenta que Lola no tuvo influencia en este plan de ella en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, ella no tuvo tiempo de meditar más, porque antes de que lo supiera, Skippy dobló la esquina, acercándose a ella con esa sonrisa adorable e imposible que tenía. Era todo lo que Lana podía hacer para no retorcerse y derretirse en el acto mientras se apoyaba en el casillero detrás de ella en busca de apoyo. Él estaría allí en unos cinco segundos planos, pero Lana casi deseaba que pudiera tomar más tiempo, solo para poder admirarlo por una eternidad...

OK. Sí. Ella no tenía nada malo con él, está bien, pero... ¡Señor, dale fuerza! Particularmente por que sus piernas estaban tambaleantes.

" _Aliento de menta, no me falles ahora"_ pensó Lana. Con sus pensamientos calmados y recogidos a pesar de su sonrisa temblorosa y el martilleo de los latidos del corazón, ella apretó los puños... junto con una sombra escarlata que se extendió por sus mejillas cuando Skippy finalmente se acercó a ella. Lana por lo general podía calmarse más cerca de su chico soñado, pero cuando estaba el besar a dicho muchacho era su modus operandi, rápidamente se encontró a sí misma como una pila temblorosa de sustancia viscosa y pegajosa.

¿Y alguien podría culparla? ¡Para ella, el sólo mirarlo estaba para gritar! Esa nariz de botón lo suficientemente agradable como para besarla, ese adorable diente de castor asomándose bajo su cálida sonrisa, esas hebras de mechones marrones deslizándose bajo su sombrero y solo pidiendo que se juegue con sus dedos, esas mejillas redondas y regordetas con pecas que ella soñó con picotear una a la vez...

" _¡Diablos! ¡Debería ser ilegal ser tan lindo!"_

Afortunadamente, ella tenía suficientes recursos para la conversación, aunque fueran un poco forzadas.

‒ Ahh, ho-hola, Skippy ‒ tartamudeó Lana, cumpliendo con el saludo de mano un poco temblorosa.

‒ Así que... ‒ preguntó Skippy, aparentemente ajeno al nerviosismo de su amiga. Querías verme para algo importante, ¿verdad?

‒ Ahh... s-s-sí.

Como si estuviera decidido a hacer que su interior aún se estremeciera, se acercó un poco más a ella, haciendo que sus brillantes ojos azules enviaron el calor de una estrella enana blanca por sus venas.

‒ Bien, entonces, dímelo.

Un repentino destello de algo indescriptible se apoderó de ella en ese momento con la brusquedad de un rayo. Hasta el día de hoy, Lana todavía no tenía idea de cómo llamarlo (¿coraje?, ¿realización?, ¿valentía?), pero fuese lo que fuese, casi empañó sus nervios inquietos en un instante. La ironía de sus palabras, la invitación subyacente de ejecutar lo que ella había querido hacer todo este tiempo, fue todo lo que le tomó a su ansiedad ceder considerablemente.

Después de todo, él mismo lo había dicho; él quería que ella "se lo atribuyera". Y ahora que aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que esos estudiantes que momentos atrás ya no estaban allí.

Sus labios se curvaron traviesamente, agradeciendo a quien sea o a quien fuera que lo hizo posible. El cambio en sus emociones fue suficiente para que Skippy lo notara, pero no se le permitió tiempo para pensar mientras Lana se agarraba a sus hombros y se inclinaba hacia adelante hasta que las puntas de sus narices apenas se rozaban.

‒ Si insistes... ‒ susurró antes de cerrar los ojos, ladeó un poco la cabeza y cerró la brecha con los labios de ella.

Inmediatamente, su cabeza giró cuando el calor en su cara se intensificó diez veces, la lenta quemazón hizo que su cerebro hormigueara. La sensación de mariposas invadió su intestino, revoloteando salvajemente. Sus labios estaban casi entumecidos, ya alcanzando el umbral del placer después de solo unos diez segundos. A estas alturas, su corazón se aceleraba, golpeando sus costillas como un murciélago fuera de sí.

Y luego, con una instintiva conducción guiando sus movimientos, sus labios comenzaron a moverse suavemente contra los suyos. Ella lo sintió estremecerse, y eso solo la alentó a mover los labios lo más despacio y más tiernamente posible que antes.

Sus manos dejaron sus hombros, alisando su cuello, sus mejillas, y, finalmente, debajo de su sombrero para enredar sus dedos en su cabello. Su gorra fue arrancada en el proceso, pero el sonido que hizo contra el piso ni siquiera se registró en ella; ella estaba demasiado concentrada en el beso como para prestarle atención o a cualquier otra persona, excepto al chico que estaba frente a ella.

Gracias al consejo de Lincoln para respirar, pudo mantener su beso intacto durante dos minutos completos (¿o eran tres?) antes de separarse, con los ojos medio cerrados y su aliento un poco desigual. No fue hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad y su cabeza salió de la niebla... que se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Skippy iba mucho más allá de lo que había pensado que sería. La calidez que se había instalado en su vientre se congeló en punzadas de hielo; en lugar de un deslumbramiento contenido, simplemente la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía casi... petrificado, en todo caso.

Lana jadeó. ¡Esto era exactamente lo contrario de lo que ella quería! ¡¿Era su aliento demasiado apestoso?! ¡¿Ella fue demasiado lejos con acariciarle el pelo?! ¡¿O acaso respiró demasiado fuerte contra él por la nariz?!

El hecho de que no la empujara la llevó a creer que no solo no le importaba el beso, sino que lo disfrutaba tanto como ella. Pero si su cara no iba a cambiar, estaba fuera de sí.

Pero antes de que pudiera luchar por decirle una disculpa, un nuevo acontecimiento la hizo tomar una pausa.

El otrora sorprendido rostro de Skippy ahora estaba conmovido por un sonrojo que estalló en toda su cara y sus labios fijos en una sonrisa caída. Entonces, su cuerpo comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás antes de que el último vaivén lo hiciera caer hacia atrás, aterrizando en el piso con un golpe sordo. Su rostro enamorado continuó estático mientras su mirada desenfocada miraba más allá de Lana y hacia el techo.

Mientras tanto, Lana solo miró al niño, ambos satisfechos con su respuesta y un poco desconcertados por lo bien que todo había resultado.

‒ ¡Uy! ‒ dijo Lana, riendo tímidamente. ‒ Creo que Linc me enseñó demasiado bien.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
